


Bathtub Cages

by Uvaisgonnazoom



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Couch Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Oma Kokichi, M/M, Medication, Multi, Panic Attacks, References to Depression, Sad Oma Kokichi, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uvaisgonnazoom/pseuds/Uvaisgonnazoom
Summary: “Kokichi, dear, you don’t have to go, we could stay here and just binge that one show you like, eating ice cream and laughing at the bad jokes…”While that sounded so much more appealing, he didn’t want to ruin his cousin's night… She had been excited for this the entire week, her ‘Girls In Red’ buddy was going and he knew how much she liked seeing the purple-haired girl.“Pfft! Let’s go crash this fucking party! I’m so ready to drink the night away!”
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 160





	Bathtub Cages

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyy! There's a warning for thoughts of suicide, self-harm, panic attacks, medication, and depression. Be Warned!

Kokichi felt dumb, here he was, waiting for Celestia to finish getting ready. Goth Bitch took a long ass time to get ready. Kokichi didn’t even know why he was going to this dumbass party, nobody wanted him there and he didn’t even want to go. 

Apparently he owed it to Celestia after he dyed her twin drills bright ass neon purple. Not his fault she left it out. 

“Come on now Kokichi, we mustn’t be late now.” 

Celestia was wearing a typical gothic black dress, gothic makeup taking over her face as she fiddled with her boots at the door, wearing the platforms, making her even more taller than the small teenager zoning out.

She noticed the far off look in his eyes, sighing she gently patted his shoulder, watching him flinch slightly at the contact. 

“Kokichi, dear, you don’t have to go, we could stay here and just binge that one show you like, eating ice cream and laughing at the bad jokes…”

While that sounded so much more appealing, he didn’t want to ruin his cousin's night… She had been excited for this the entire week, her ‘Girls In Red’ buddy was going and he knew how much she liked seeing the purple-haired girl.

“Pfft! Let’s go crash this fucking party! I’m so ready to drink the night away!”

Celestia gave him a hesitant look before smiling and nodding. She rushed them out to the car, ready to have a good night with her crush. Kokichi sighed as he watched her speed through traffic, almost getting them pulled over several times. 

Finally, they pull up to a place Kokichi dreads most, Kaede’s house. 

The pit in his stomach dropped just a little more, he regrets not taking his medication this morning, or yesterday morning, or the morning before then. Okay, so he wasn’t good at taking his stupid ass medication, so what!?

The pit just grew as he walked up with Celestia, seeing all of the people inside, watching them have a good time. 

They didn’t need Kokichi to ruin it. 

As they step inside Kokichi could feel the stares as they pass them, moving quickly to the kitchen, already craving the alcohol. 

Kokichi gives Celestia a fake smile as she stuck with him in the corner, just people watching as they stayed in silence.

“Go.”

She looks at him, already trying to deny and stay with him. He just shook his head. “Go and hang out with your girl toy, I can already tell you’re eye fucking her and it’s making me uncomfortable. Just go already.” 

Celest sighs and gives him a quick hug, “If you need me I’m just a text away, doll.” She quickly goes off into the crowd, a small smile taking place on her lips. 

Kokichi just sighs as he drank from the bright red cup in his hand, he noted that the cup was moving slightly with his shaking. He just stared at it blankly, moving through the crowd to head upstairs, already sick of all of the noise of people and music. 

He watches as everyone else had a good time, laughing and smiling as they talked, or drank, or smoked, honestly everyone just looked happy. 

Kokichi felt sick as he weaved through the crowds, snagging a whole ass bottle of whiskey from a stand. He knew it wasn’t smart and he would feel it in the morning but he couldn’t care less. Kokichi just didn’t want to think at the moment. 

As he walked up the stairs he heard less of the blasting music, less of the conversations around him. Kokichi just bolted for the bathroom door that was left wide open, quickly shutting himself inside and locking the door. 

Kokichi just stares at himself in the mirror, looking at his shitty self, how he had bags under his eyes even with a shit ton of makeup, his pale ass skin looking sick, his hair grossly colored. 

At least his clothes fit again, Celest had been making him eat more, trying to get him back to a healthy weight, trying to fix a fuck up like him. 

Kokichi watched pathetically as his eyes watered against his will, he ripped himself away from the mirror, laying down in the bathtub and chugging the bottle of whiskey, ignoring the horrid burn in the back of this throat, hoping that he would drown in it. 

He was so sick of this, Kokichi sighs and stares up at the bathroom ceiling, thinking of the months prior to this, how he had stopped going to class and instead did it online, only leaving once a month to go get food, how he stopped contact and started distancing himself from his classmates. The only ones who even tried to get to him were Shuichi, Rantaro and Keebo, they didn’t leave even if he didn’t respond for hours and just sat outside his door. 

Kokichi didn’t leave his bed much in those months, not caring to eat or do work, not showering or changing for two weeks at a time, he didn’t care if he lived or died, no one would miss him if he died. Kokichi was numb. 

It stayed like that until his cousin busted into his dorm, lock picking the door with a worried Keebo behind her. She saw how bad he had gotten and then decided to stay with him, moving in and forcing him out of bed in the mornings, taking him to classes and making him eat, she got him to willingly take therapy and try to get better.

But recently, he relapsed, he started to ignore his medication and tried to hide in his room, not eating and stopped doing school work. 

Kokichi let out a muffled sob, wishing how he stayed home and watched shitty TV shows and eating ice cream with Cleastia, laughing at the shitty jokes and having a good time. 

But Kokichi is here and not home, not in his safe place that he loves dearly. 

Kokichi gripped his arm tightly, digging his nails into the skin and relishing at the pain, wishing desperately that he could just be normal, wishing to feel something other than numbness, he wanted to go back to the little liar! Wanted to just lie and be okay. 

Kokichi started scratching harshly against his skin, wanting it to bleed and sting. 

He couldn’t stop, the pain brought relief and an air of safeness that couldn't be found anywhere else. 

He was going to continue this pity party before knocking interrupted his thoughts, soft and hesitant knocking that was almost too quiet. 

It reminded him of Shuichi. 

Kokichi immediately stopped all noises, freezing and staring at the door, waiting to see if they’d come barging in. The knocking just continued, pausing every few moments before coming to a stop altogether. 

He let out a sigh of relief after a few minutes, letting the silence take over his small form. The horrid silence that came with t=an air of loneliness that he could easily find in any situation. 

Kokichi’s lip wobbled as he desperately wished for the calm knocking to come back, already missing the gentle sound. 

He quietly sobs before hearing a firm and quick knock coming from the door, it wasn’t very loud but was still strong and had an air of calmness to it. 

It reminded him of Rantaro. 

The knocking continued as he slowly climbed out of the bathtub coming halfway to the door before stopping and watching the door carefully, eventually, the knocking left, leaving him once again alone with the silence again. The crushing silence that left sharp pains in his chest that left him alone, curled up in himself on the bathroom floor.

The sobs coming back no matter how much he forced them down, no matter how much he reached out to the door, desperately wanting to feel another person’s warmth against the cold loneliness. 

Then a gentle and light knock snapped him out of it, it breaks in his thoughts and becomes something he desperately craves.

It reminds him of Kiibo. 

The welcoming of the knock calming his growing sobs, the knocking stayed even as he slowly crawled to the door. 

Kokichi freely sobs as he sends a knockback, letting the other person know that he’s there, shaking as he reaches for the doorknob, desperately trying with too shaky hands to open the door, hearing three knocks from before as he tries with all his might, sobs growing louder and louder until he finally, finally! Unlocks the door, pathetically moving away and letting it swing open and see the faces of the knockers. 

He sees Shuichi’s concerned face, eyeliner smudged, and golden eyes full of worry and care. 

He sees Rantaro’s neutral face, sweat dripping down his forehead as his eyebrows pinch into a worried expression. 

He sees Kiibo’s pale face grow paler as he looks at him, the worry filling his eyes and threatening to spill over. Crybaby. 

They all stay silent for a moment before Kokichi desperately reaches out to them, tears and sobs escaping him, making him embarrassed. 

The three lunges for him pulling him into a group hug as they whisper nice and calming words to him, letting him rest his head against Kiibo’s chest, the noise of a heartbeat calming him as Rantaro ran his fingers through Kokichi’s hair, lightly combing out the knots with his fingers, calming the boy, Shuichi held his hand gently as he ran his thumb over his knuckles, soothing him even more. 

They let him sob and cry, soaking Kiibos hoodie with tears and snot. He practically begged them to take him home, to stay with him and watch shitty movies and eat ice cream and relax. 

And they agreed. 

Rantaro was the one to carry him to the car, rubbing circles into his back as people stared at the blank-eyed Kokichi, puffy eyes and smeared makeup, obviously showing that he cried his eyes out. 

Shuichi had glared back at people, making them quickly look away. 

Kiibo lightly grabbed Shuichi’s shirt, texting Celestia so as to not get confused when she couldn’t find Kokichi.

Rantaro had sat in the back with Kokichi, holding him against his chest as he sat in his lap, not bothering to buckle up. 

Kiibo sat in the front, he would look back from time to time to check on Kokichi, worrying for his health. 

Shuichi probably broke at least 7 laws, he was not in the mood to be worried about the law when he had to worry about the small purple-haired boy in the backseat. 

When they all got back they were all exhausted, collapsing on the couch with little space between them, Kokichi in the middle with his head in Kiibo’s lap, legs dangling over Rantaro’s lap, holding Shuichi’s hand as he snuggles against Kiibo, with Rantaro leaning his head against Kiibo’s shoulder. The sound of the TV playing in the background lulling him further into sleep, drawn in by the warmth of the people around him. 

And for once in a long time, Kokichi felt happy. Even if Celestia teased him relentlessly for the next few weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I could continue this if anyone wants!


End file.
